vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruno Buccellati
Summary Bruno Bucciarati is the deuteragonist of Vento Aureo. Bucciarati is a mobster and the leader of his own squad within the powerful neapolitan gang Passione. Sent out to track whoever attacked Leaky-Eye Luca and debuting as Giorno Giovanna's opponent, Bucciarati becomes the first to lend meaningful support to Giorno in his ascension in Passione's ranks. Bucciarati is also a Stand User who wields Sticky Fingers in battle. Bruno Bucciarati, first introduced as a sly gangster, is quickly revealed to be a righteous, but ruthless individual. During his introductory arc, Bruno Bucciarati acts like a seemingly affable gangster toward Giorno Giovanna, starting a chitchat on various subjects during which Bucciarati reveals his more violent side. Bruno Bucciarati's most important character traits are his righteousness and his natural kindness. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Bruno Bucciarati Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Stand user Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sticky Fingers is intangible, can only be seen by other Stand users and can hit intangible beings, Size Manipulation (Stands can shrink themselves so much that they fit inside a human's ear), Sticky Fingers' primary ability is to create zippers on any surface it touches with its fist, Pocket Reality Manipulation (If Bucciarati opens a zipper to inside a voluminous object, it actually doesn't show the interior of the object but a dark space in which Bucciarati can put objects or himself to hide), Durability Negation (Bucciarati can create zippers that cut through the entirety of objects, allowing him to dismantle them. With this ability, he can separate enemies into multiple pieces and even perform a cutting attack by detaching something and then cancelling the zipper), Fusion (Bucciarati is free to attach several things together with his zippers), He can create long zippers over surfaces and control the zipping to rapidly reposition himself if he holds the zipper's handle, for instance to move down a lift shaft using the zipper to slow down his descent, Limited Healing (Can reatatch lost limbs with his zippers and even use the limbs of others), Body Control (Can split his own body into pieces with his zippers without taking any damage), Immortality (Type 7 after being revived by Giorno Giovanna) Attack Potency: City Block level (Can fight Giorno Giovanna) Speed: Massively FTL (Can fight Giorno Giovanna) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: City Block level (Could block an attack from Giorno) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Two meters, Higher with zippers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above average (Bruno is a smart fighter and strategist, as well as being a good leader) Weaknesses: Any damage taken by Sticky Fingers will reflect back onto Bruno. Bruno can only activate his ability by direct contact. Unzipping himself can be fatal if it disconnects him from his heart. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Criminals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Size Users Category:Creation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Fusion Users Category:Healing Users Category:Body Users Category:Undead